


Master of Ceremonies

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graduation, High School, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes to your graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Ceremonies

You nervously stood in line, cap and gown feeling heavy on you despite pretty much being a cheap table cloth material. You were fidgeting nervously. Soon, you would officially be done with high school and away from the safety net it offered.

“Calm down (y/n).” Your best friend said. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Says you.” You said worriedly. She just smirked at you. Soon, the music was playing and you walked out. Once you were in your seat and listening to speeches, your eyes wandered a bit. And that’s when you saw him. His hair was dyed black from his last (or current) job, but it wasn’t straight. The curls had taken over again. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were shining with tears of pride.

“Oh Tom.” You said to yourself before turning your attention back to the podium.

You had met Tom when you accidently ended up backstage at a convention. He took one look at your homemade costume and couldn’t help but smile at you. He was nice enough to help you get back to the main floor, and when the convention was over, he caught up with you again. You were 17 at the time and you really shouldn’t have even considered dating him, but you both began a secret relationship. When you turned 18, he took you out on the town and gave you your first real kiss. And now here he was, watching as you reached a milestone in your life. While your parents didn’t approve of you dating such an older man, they couldn’t really stop you. You were an adult now and were entering the adult world.

Soon, you had your diploma and had met your family to take pictures. And that’s when Tom came over, long legs carrying him quickly, and he wrapped you in a hug. He was smiling so big.

“I didn’t think you’d make it.” You said, looking up him. He smiled and kissed your forehead.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world darling.” He said. You smiled and snuggled against him.

“We’re having a party.” Your mom said. “If you’d like to come.”

“I’d love to.” Tom said. “I have presents for you and everything.”

“Oh Tom.” You said. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” He just smiled at you.

****

That night, your closest friends and family were gathered at your house for a cookout and post-graduation party. You were settled close to Tom, sipping on your drink while you watched your cousins throw a football around. But he wasn’t watching them. He was watching you.

“Remember how you wanted to go to England?” Tom asked. You looked up at him.

“Well, yeah.” You said. He smiled and handed you an envelope.

“Happy graduation darling.” He said, smiling. You opened the envelope to find a first class ticket to London. Your eyes widened and you looked up at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you. I wouldn’t leave you alone to figure out London by yourself.” He laughed.

“Tom, you didn’t have to.” You said. He just gently kissed you.

“I would give you the world if I could darling.” He said. He held your hand. “And that’s just the beginning of the surprises I have for you.” You could feel your cheeks turning red but you cuddled close to him, happy just to have him there.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
